brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Contest Score Breakdown (8/26/17)
For the second unit making contest. PLEASE NOTE: IF YOU WISH TO DISPUTE A SCORE PLEASE DO SO BEFORE 9/4/17. Secondary warning: I'm scoring, so I'm going to be extra nitpicky about these. No offense to anyone intended ;) Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku |-|OE Suzaku= Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku Stats 7★ Suzaku= Remembrance Memory Suzaku |-|OE Suzaku= Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku Skills 7★ Suzaku= Remembrance Memory Suzaku Leader Skill: Flame of Genesis 40% Boost to All Parameters, Enormously Boost All Parameters to HP remaining, Greatly Heal per turn & Probable chances against 1 K.O. Attack. *''1% Boost to ATK, DEF and REC per 1% HP remaining; total 100%, 800 - 1000 HP Heal + 10% per target's REC per turn, 10% chance against 1 K.O. attack'' Extra Skill: Renewal of Life 10% Boost All Parameters, Probable chance against 1 K.O. Attack & Add Probable chance to raise allies in BB/SBB when Ruby Sun Orb is equipped. *''5% Boost All Parameters to all allies, 40% chance against 1 K.O. Attack, 10% chances to revive with 15% HP filled'' *''Note: Only the Revival Ability that needs sphere'' Brave Burst: Sacred Flame 10 powerful Fire combo to All Foes (consecutive usage boost damage) and 10 powerful Fire combo on Single Foe, Greatly boost All and Self Parameters for 3 turns & Slight probable resistance against 1 K.O. attack. *''120% Multiplier Boost per use up to 2x, 130% All Parameters, 80% Self All Parameters, 10% chance to resist 1 K.O. attack'' Super Brave Burst: Union Flame 30 powerful Fire combo to all foes (boost damage relative to remaining HP), Considerably Boost All Parameters relatives to HP & Boost All Parameters for All Elements for 3 turns. *''+0.5% multiplier per 1% HP remaining; 850% total boost BB Damage, 25% Boost to All Parameters relatives to HP, 100% Boost to All Parameters of All Element'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Revival Flows 5 massive Fire attack to all enemies (Boost damage relatives to HP) and 5 massive Fire attack to all enemies (Boost damage based on absorbed Allies BB Gauge), Enormously Boost All Parameters for 3 turns, Fills BB Gauge to max for all allies & Raise allies from K.O. *''+3% multiplier per 1% HP remaining; 1100% total boost BB Damage, +0.4% multiplier per 1% BB Gauge remaining; 1300% Boost total BB Damage, 200% Boost All Parameters, 100% chance to revive with 15% filled'' |-|OE Suzaku= Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku Leader Skill: Flame of Eden 60% Boost to All Parameters, Enormously Boost All Parameters to HP Remaining, Greatly Heal per turn, Probable chances against 1 K.O. Attack & Slight Damage Reduction for 2 turns after damage taken has exceeded certain amounts. *''1.2% Boost to ATK, DEF and REC per 1% HP remaining; total 120%, 1000 - 2000 HP Heal + 12% per target's REC, 25% chance against 1 K.O. attack, 20% Damage Reduction after 10.000 Damage taken'' Extra Skill: Phoenix Rebirth 10% Boost to All Parameters, Negates All Status Ailments, Considerable chances against 2 K.O. attacks, Add Probable chances to raise allies in BB/SBB & Probable chances to Self Raise every 5 turns when status is dead and equipped Ruby Sun Orb. *''10% Boost All Parameters to All Allies, 40% chances against 2 K.O. attack, 15% chances to revive with 10% HP Filled, 35% chances to Self Raise when status is dead with 10% HP Filled'' *''Note: Only the Revival Ability & Self Raise that needs sphere'' Brave Burst: Burning Soul 12 powerful Fire combo to All Foes (consecutive usage boost damage) and 14 powerful Fire combo on Single Foe, Hugely boost All and Self Parameters for 3 turns, Slight probable resistance against 1 K.O. attack and All Element Reduction for 2 turn & Greatly Boost Max HP. *''120% Multiplier Boost per use up to 2x, 180% All Parameters, 130% Self All Parameters, 15% chance to resist 1 K.O. attack, 15% Reduction of All Elemental Damage, Boost 20% Max HP'' Super Brave Burst: Burning Nova 34 powerful Fire combo to all foes (boost damage relatives to HP), Considerably Boost All Parameters relatives to HP and Boost All Parameters for All Elements, Probable chance to Restore HP when damage taken for 3 turns & Greatly restore HP. *''+0.5% multiplier per 1% HP remaining; 1020% total boost BB Damage, 35% Boost to All Parameters relatives to HP, 120% Boost to All Parameters of All Element, 25% chances to heal 25% - 30% damage taken, 3500 - 4000 HP + 40% per target's REC'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Revival Chance 8 massive Fire attack to all enemies (Boost damage relatives to HP) and 8 massive Fire attack to all enemies (Boost damage based on absorbed Allies BB Gauge), Enormously Damage Reduction for 2 turn and Boost All Parameters for 5 turns, Fills BB Gauge to max for all allies, High probable chance against 1 K.O. & Raise allies from K.O. *''+6.2% multiplier per 1% HP remaining; 1620% total boost BB Damage, +0.7% multiplier per 1% BB Gauge remaining; 1800% Boost total BB Damage, 100% Damage reduction, 400% Boost All Parameters, 80% chance resistance of 1 K.O., 100% chance to revive with 20% filled'' OE Enhancements SP Options: Material Unit: Suzaku will receive some special Unit to help him evolve into his OE, his faithful companion! Fire-Bird Vigor! Basically, this is a Male Bird, but since he's a bird.... He's going to be Genderless in Game nonetheless, also noted that he's Limited Edition too! So, Let's begin!!! Backstory 6★ Vigor= Flaming Bird Vigor A faithful companion and pet for Suzaku. One day when he was out to hunt for food, he found a large golden egg with a flame aura that was protecting it. Suzaku approach it with no fear while his friends are terrified as this peculiar egg might be related to God, but nonetheless, Suzaku didn't care about it and bring the egg with him. In the camp, many people got burned just by standing too close to it, but thanks to his Fire resistance, Suzaku didn't get any burn at all from this egg, it's like he was meant to have it. After 12 Months, the egg hatched a beautiful flaming bird, many people are scarred by it but not to Suzaku, he founds it odd and cute just like him and named him Vigor. After 5 months, Vigor reaches its full form which is large and beautiful for some people but also wondering how can a bird that was only been 5 months year old can be that big. Having Vigor was also a great help for Suzaku and his allies thanks to its similar power like Suzaku in the first place, it saved many people and bring happiness that no one can forget. |-|7★ Vigor= Fire-Bird Vigor During the end of the war, Vigor noticed his Master are in a mournful situation, betrayed by his comrades, hiding the fact that he was God and using him to kill other Gods has to make his Master cried. Vigor may not unable to speak the language of human or even speak to the others, but he can talk through telepathy only to his Master, that's why Vigor was concerned about him deeply. When Suzaku went on the rampage, Vigor kept accompanied him even when Vigor itself felt conflicted, his Master loves his comrades so much but in the eyes of Vigor, his master himself are foolish like the old Gods do. When Suzaku was subdued, Vigor still in his side, fighting till the end to free his Master, but sadly Vigor got outnumbered and captured too. During the trial, Suzaku received the beheaded punishments, while Vigor was going to be hunted by people using water arrows that are weakening him and then kill him. In the final hours of restless chasing hunt, Vigor finally exhausted and collapse, deeply wounded and scarred, Vigor finally rests his eyes for the last time while remembering his beloved Master. As he succumbed into his rest, Vigor soul raised up from its body and flew away like an angel, seeking the whereabouts his master is. Model Character 6★ Vigor has a beautiful shining red-orange glowing feather with at least 7 long thin tails on his back and golden aura surrounding him, he usually calm and mannered all the time unless of course getting annoyed or hungry, when it does he was usually looked distracted and a little bit dangerous except for Suzaku his Master. Vigor was known to be loyal and rather fierce about many things, his seriousness makes him be the head of Suzaku thanks to his educated understanding of knowledge, something that his Master somewhat lacks about... Even though the Master Suzaku itself should be the one who controls him, nonetheless he still respects him a lot and loved near him whenever that he can (especially when eating). With 2 large wings and body, he usually tending at the protecting & medical squad; people often called him as Vigor The Happy Red Bird or Crimson Healer Bird. 7★ Vigor still have same appearances only with an additional large ring in his feet, it was specially crafted by the people for his heroic actions saving the people; the ring has been engraved by the Human with the Quotes of their ancestor "Lux et deducts eos ad viam rectam" roughly translates as "Light the people and guide them to the right path." Near the end of war, Vigor grew another Wings and tails, making him have 4 Wings and 14 tails within his body, even though the changes of his body making his movements a little bit slow, he still can help people like he usually do and even better. Statistic Units: 6★ Vigor= Flaming Bird Vigor |-|7★ Vigor= Fire-Bird Vigor Stats 6★ Vigor= Flaming Bird Vigor |-|6★ Vigor= Fire-Bird Vigor Skills 6★ Vigor= Flaming Bird Vigor Leader Skill: Devotion Flames Slight Damage Reduction after damage taken has exceeded certain amounts, Greatly Heal HP per turns & Heal during Spark. *''10% Damage Reduction after 8000 Damage taken, 500 - 800 HP + 5% per target's REC, 150 - 300 HP Heal during Spark'' Brave Burst: Cycle of Life Slightly Boost Max HP and chances to revive allies, Slightly Reduce Damage to All Elements & Reduce Damage taken by 25% for 2 turn. *''15% Boost to max HP, 10% chance to revive allies with 5% HP filled, 5% Damage Reduction to All Element'' Super Brave Burst: Restoration Feather 10 powerful Fire combo to all foes, Slightly chances to Restore HP when damage taken for 3 turns & Greatly Restore HP. *''15% chance to heal 15% - 20% damage taken, 1100 - 2200 HP + 20% per target's REC'' |-|7★ Vigor= Fire-Bird Vigor Leader Skill: Faithful Flames Slight Damage Reduction after damage taken has exceeded certain amounts, Greatly Heal HP per turns and Heal during Spark & Probable chance to resists 1 K.O. Attack. *''20% Damage Reduction after 10.000 Damage Taken, 1000 - 1500 HP Heal + 10% per target's REC, 500 - 1000 HP Heal during Spark, 20% chance against 1 K.O. attack'' Extra Skill: Linked Soul of Companion Slight probable Self Raise every 6 turn when status is dead, Negates All Status Ailments & Probable chance to resist 1 K.O. *''15% Self Raise when status is dead with 5% HP Filled, 60% chance to Resist 1 K.O. Attack'' Brave Burst: Ark of Life Considerably Boost Max HP and chances to revive allies, Considerably Reduce Damage to All Elements for 2 turns & Reduce Damage taken by 50% for 2 turn. *''25% Boost to max HP, 15% chance to revive allies with 10% HP filled, 15% Damage Reduction to All Element''' Super Brave Burst: Regeneration Feather 15 powerful Fire combo to all foes, Probable chances to Restore HP when damage taken, Greatly Heal HP per turns for 3 turns & Greatly Restore HP. *''25% chance to heal 20% - 25% damage taken, 3000 - 4000 HP + 10% per target's REC, 2500 - 3000 HP + 40% per target's REC'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Resting Soul Enormously Damage Reduction for 2 Turns, Huge probable to resist 1 K.O. attack, Fully Heals HP when damage taken for 3 turns & Raise all allies with killing self. *''80% chances to resist 1 K.O. attack, 100% chance to heal 100% damage taken, 100% chance to revive units with 100% HP Filled with requirements of killing self'' Quotes Suzaku's Quotes 7★ Suzaku= Remembrance Memory Suzaku Summon Quote: "I don't remember my past really well about who I am nor why I was in here, but I will do anything that you wanted to do in order to survive in this cold harsh war." Fusion Quote: "Getting stronger with Old Gods Techniques makes me nervous... Wait?! I remember who I.... ARGH!!!." |-|OE Suzaku= Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku Summon Quote: "Long time ago... I was betrayed by knowing nothing and yet they know it... But here I am standing with them again... Seems kinda ironic for an old relic like me" Fusion Quote: "Human is but a foolish creature, thus I will make them obey the Laws of God! For that purpose, I will get stronger!" Evolution Quote: "There's still so many kind people living among us, and for their sake, I will fight once again." Vigor's Quotes 6★ Vigor= Flaming Bird Vigor Summon Quote: "(Born from the Golden Egg but taken care of by idiotic man.... *Sigh~ It's not like I don't love him, but he's kinda impatience with many things.)" Fusion Quote: "(So this is Fusion? It's kinda tingling me with a weird feeling! Somewhat seems so familiar to me.)" |-|7★ Vigor= Fire-Bird Vigor Summon Quote: "(As long as I am with him, I will do anything that you asked Summoner!)" Fusion Quote: "(I must keep going stronger for his sake's! Although I don't like his recent actions that make him like an idiot, I still love him to pieces!)" Evolution Quote: "(I have no choice but to fight people that I used to save long time ago... Yet I don't care as long as I am with him.)" Evolution & Sphere Materials Suzaku Evolution= 7★ Suzaku - Remembrance Memory Suzaku Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku ---- OE Suzaku - Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku Evolves From: Remembrance Memory Suzaku *Evolution Materials: Fire Mecha God, Fire Mecha God, Fire Mecha God, Fire Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Miracle Totem, Metal Mimic, Fire-Bird Vigor, Legend Stone, Ruby Sun Fragments *Evolution Cost: 6.000.000 Zel + 3.000.000 Karma Evolves Into: N/A |-|Sphere= 6★ Ruby Sun Orb (Sphere) Crafts From: N/A *Crafts Materials: Sun Emblem, Pure Red Ruby (2 Pcs), Pure Orange Topaz (2 Pcs) *Crafts Cost: 500.000 Zel + 1.000.000 Karma Crafts Into: N/A Vigor Evolution= 6★ Vigor - Flaming Bird Vigor Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Fire-Bird Vigor ---- 7★ Vigor - Fire-Bird Vigor Evolves From: Flaming Bird Vigor *Evolution Materials: Fire Mecha God, Fire Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Legend Stone, Magical Fallen Feather *Evolution Cost: 3.000.000 Zel + 1.500.000 Karma Evolves Into: N/A Item Material Suzaku Item Material Evolution Item= Ruby Sun Fragments: Fragments that belonged to Suzaku's Orb. When Suzaku got a beheaded judgment, his all possession was taken and destroyed by Human due to its function as one of the God's Artifacts. While it was certain the orb has been destroyed, just like his master's power, the orb was gathering the remaining fragments by itself till it was big enough to be held again, it's almost like it was revived once more. Although not perfect, once it was touched by Suzaku, it will back as orb again or even more powerful than it should be. *How to Obtain: Rebirth Phoenix Advent (Trial: Strategy Zone) |-|Sphere Item= Sun Emblem: One of the oldest and ancient emblems for Gods history. It was used for the ancient ritual to call The Eternal Flame God who reigned over 2 Continent. It so hot that the emblem itself emits a hot energy like the sun. Scientist and Historian believed that the Eternal Flame God was none other than Suzaku itself, yet proof of it being true is still negative. However, strangely the emblem itself was found in one of the belongings of Suzaku when he was judged for his crime. Said that the emblem can't be touched because it's too hot and one poor man of the worker got his right hand melted once he tried to move it from his room. Right now the Sun Emblem whereabouts aren't recorded, perhaps after Suzaku revived, he took it with him once again. How to Obtain: Grand Quest: Rebirth Pure Red Ruby One of the oldest gems of Altorian, it described as the pure dark red color like blood but shining through the darkness like the sun. This gem was merely hunted due to their power and beauty, and it's so popular that the massive mining is almost happened in every region just to search this special gems. However, in the 768 BC (Before Civilization), Pure Red Ruby is finally undergoing the endangered status due to the massive mining in all area. One of the reasons why Gods later do a waging war with Human is because of this greed that they've been showed to their new generations. Now, this gems is endangered and almost hard to be found again. The power itself said to be a power that can cancel death and bring youth to the holder. How to Obtain: R6: Rampage of Phoenix Drop Rate: 10% ---- Pure Orange Topaz Not much known about this gems except their value was a little bit lesser than Pure Red Ruby. Although not really valuable, the gems itself has another property, for those who work as a healer or doctor this gems can be used as healing property because the power of the gems itself contain some sort of speeding up power, so it's also worked for the regeneration process. In the end of mining era, Pure Orange Topaz was most likely hunted to be their optional purpose of beauty and rich, but sadly as Pure Orange Topaz isn't that valuable, the people are throwing it back to the mine. How to Obtain: R5: Fantastic Beast!, Training Camp & End of War Drop Rate: 25% Vigor Item Material Magical Fallen Feather An item that was believed by Historian as one of the fallen feathers of Vigor. It was found in the Deep Forest of Illiminum where's the last scene of Vigor is being hunted by Human. It spread out along the road and there's a blood track that's following it, whoever sees this, it was said that they can hear Vigor's cry in their heart and how cruel he was treated by Human. Although the feather leaves its body, the power of Vigor still working through the feather, even though right now the feather itself is considered to be a myth. *How to Obtain: Vortex: Resting Phoenix Lv.10 (1 Time Only Material) How to Obtain Suzaku Requirements To obtain him, you must summon it through via Summon Gate, but you can only get him for one time only and his gate appeared after you've done this Milestone of Mission. Clear Milestone of this Mission: *Raid Rank 5 & 6: All Mission (LIMITED TIME: 2 MONTHS!) *Rebirth Phoenix Advent (Trial: Strategy Zone) (LIMITED TIME: 2 MONTHS!) *Grand Quest: Rebirth (LIMITED TIME: 2 MONTHS!) *Vortex: Resting Phoenix Lv.10 (LIMITED TIME: 2 MONTHS!) Summon Gate will appear for 2 weeks before it disappeared. Also noted that everything is limited so he's one chance only. You can only get one of him in each ID with Lord Status. *Phoenix Gate: Summon 7* or OE Candidate 100% Chance from Kulyuk's Batch to Regil Batch, Including Global Exclusive Units. Rate: x2, x4, x6, x8 and x10 Safe Net: 20 + 1 (Suzaku) Vigor Requirements To obtain Vigor, you must also summon him via Summon Gate, but you can only get him for one time only and his gate appeared after you've done this Milestone of Mission. Clear Milestone of this Mission: *Raid Rank 5 & 6: All Mission (LIMITED TIME: 2 MONTHS!) *Grand Quest: Rebirth (LIMITED TIME: 2 MONTHS!) *Vortex: Resting Phoenix Lv.10 (LIMITED TIME: 2 MONTHS!) Summon Gate will appear for 2 weeks before it disappeared. Also noted that he is also Lord Status. Everything is limited so he's one chance only. You can only get one of him in each ID *Phoenix Gate: Summon 7* or OE Candidate 100% Chance from Kulyuk's Batch to Regil Batch, Including Global Exclusive Units. *Noted that Vigor starts with 6* as the base, not 7*, so when you actually summon him, it will be 6* not 7*. Rate: x2, x4, x6, x8 and x10 Safe Net: 20 + 1 (Vigor) |} *'Backstory:' 42 pts (out of 45) Interesting story, but a tad hard to follow sometimes because some of the sentences had me making double-takes on them. Because you basically bombarded me with just a ton of stuff, Kudos. Next time, I recommend you make separate pages for each evolution, unit and sphere. *'Originality:' 10 pts (out of 10) As I said above, you gave me everything with this unit, and I didn't spot any problems, so a 10 for you! *'Grammar:' 4 pts (out of 10) This is a great set of units, and I appreciate how much effort you put into them. However, like I said before, I had to reread (on several occasions) the same sentence several times to understand them. Otherwise, good job with everything else. *'Organization:' 8 pts (out of 10) In the future, you should just make separate unit pages per evo, sphere and required material unit. Spreads it out over several pages yes, but makes it much easier to follow (and adds to your page count lol) *'Balance:' 19 pts (out of 20) (Only grading Suzaku for this part) Stats: 4/4 Stats look about right :+1: BB: 3/4 Decent looking Brave Burst. SBB: 4/4 Looks good, no problems here. UBB: 4/4 UBBs are supposed to be really good and "OP", this passed with flying colors. LE/ES: 4/4 No problems here. *'Total Points:' 88/100. (+5 for early entry) Bulwang Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Scattered Ashes 40% boost to Rec, max HP, 40% boost to Atk, Def of Fire, Earth types, probable Def ignoring effect when attacking & probable HP recovery when attacked *20% chance to ignore Def, 25% chance to heal 20% damage Extra Skill: Extinguished Flames Chance to inflict 1 turn Atk reduction when attacking & 5% reduction in damage taken from Fire, Earth types *10% chance to reduce Atk by 12% Brave Burst: Ruinous Embers 13 combo Fire, Earth elemental attack on all enemies, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, inflicts additional damage for 3 turns & adds 1 turn Def, Rec reduction to all allies' attack for 3 turns *Heals 2,700~3,200 + 10% of own Rec, 300% DoT multiplier, 10% chance to reduce Def and/or Rec by 15% Super Brave Burst: Lifeforce Kindling 10 combo powerful Fire, Earth elemental attack on all enemies, greatly recovers all allies' HP, greatly restores HP for 3 turns & probability of raising allies from KO *Heals 3,200~3,700 + 40% of own Rec, 15% chance to heal 15~20% damage, 10% chance to revive with 15% HP Ultimate Brave Burst: Reignition 12 combo massive Fire, Earth elemental attack on all enemies, high probable infliction of 3 turn Def, Rec reduction, hugely recovers HP when attacked for 3 turns & high probability of raising allies from KO *70% chance to reduce Def and/or Rec by 70%, heals 80% damage, 60% chance to revive with 100% HP Quotes Summon Quote: You will regret calling upon me. My presence will only turn all to ash. Fusion Quote: My strength? Like kindling a fire with the lives of others... Fitting for one such as I. Evolution Evolves From: n/a Evolves Into: Ashen Ruler Bulwang *Evolution Materials: Fire Mecha God, Fire Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Fire Totem, Earth Totem, Fire Idol, Miracle Bulb, Earth Bulb *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel, 1,000,000 Karma |} *'Backstory:' 44 pts (out of 45) Short and very telling, makes me want to read the whole entire lore book! However, it IS short, but at least it would fit on a unit page. *'Originality:' 10 pts (out of 10) Ah, the classic tale of an "incompetent" king failing his kingdom. This section isn't here to be too critical so 10 points for you. *'Grammar:' 10 pts (out of 10) Tried to look at this under extra scrutiny but still couldn't find any problems -__- Take your ten points ;-; *'Organization:' 10 pts (out of 10) Laid out nicely, pages are separated and easy to read/follow the flow. *'Balance:' 20 pts (out of 20) Stats: 4/4 Stats look good for a trial unit. BB: 4/4 A healer? A debuffer? Dunno what to call it :/ SBB: 4/4 Revival and heal combo would definitely get me to put this unit on my team. UBB: 4/4 Holy rip, this UBB 0_o LE/ES: 4/4 Come on, give me something to penalize! *'Total Points:' 99/100. (+5 for early entry) Arcane Demonio Lucent *'Backstory:' 40 pts (out of 45) Very interesting backstory. Easy to follow. Wont take off for punctuation here because that's not what this section is for ^^; I did have to double-take a few sentences, so that gets a few points off. *'Originality:' 10 pts (out of 10) Original in terms of the game, 10/10. *'Grammar:' 7 pts (out of 10) Missing words here and there that had me patching them over in my head. *'Organization:' 10 pts (out of 10) Organized, smooth flow. *'Balance:' 20 pts (out of 20) Stats: 4/4 Stats lookin' good! BB: 4/4 Good BB/Overdrive filler, don't see any problems here ^^; SBB: 4/4 Ctrl+C, Ctrl+V above response here. Nice buffer also. UBB: 4/4 Ctrl+C, Ctrl+V, Ctrl+C, Ctrl+V above response here. LE/ES: 4/4 Nice LS, who doesn't love parameter boost leader and extra skills? No problems, as usual. *'Total Points:' 78/100. (+5 for early entry, -15 for not being right element) Come onnnnn, this unit was great, but the theme of the contest was fire. If you want, I'll let you change the element to fire, that'd put you at 93. Nightmare Emperor Kiel Stats OE Kiel: Nightmare Emperor Kiel Skills OE Kiel: Nightmare Emperor Kiel Leader Skill: Raging Phantom Emperor 150% Boost to ATK and DEF, 100% Boost to HP, Enormously Boost ATK and DEF relatives to remaining HP, Hugely Drain HP when attack, Add 25% Damage Reduction for 2 turns when damage taken exceeded certain amounts & Boost OD Gauge Fill Rates. *''+1.2% Boost to ATK and DEF per 1% HP remaining; total 120% Boost to ATK and DEF, 30% - 40% HP Drain, 25% damage reduction when damage taken exceeded 5.000, 30% Boost to OD Gauge Fill Rates'' Extra Skill: Angered Spirit 150% Boost to DEF and Greatly Boost BB Gauge Fill rate when equipped Tesla Family Crest & 150% Boost to ATK and Enormously Boost OD Gauge Fill Rates when damage dealt exceeded a certain amount for 2 turns when equipped Grimm Reaper Rapier & Hugely Heal HP per turns when Tesla Family Crest and Grimm Reaper Rapier is equipped. *''50% Boost to BB Fill Rate, 300% Boost to OD Gauge Fill Rates when damage dealt exceeded 10.000, 4000 - 5000 HP/turn + 12% REC'' Brave Burst: Curse of the Damned 35 powerful Fire attack on all foes (Boost damage with Considerably Probable cutting HP from all allies) and 15 powerful Fire attack on single foe, Enormously Boost ATK and DEF to self for 3 turns, Hugely Boost own ATK and DEF relatives to HP for 3 turns Hugely Boost own Max HP & Slightly Probable OD Gauge instantly. *''700% + 800% chance to cut 16% HP = 160% Damage/Unit, excluding self, 300% Boost to ATK And DEF for self, 40% Boost own ATK and DEF relatives to HP, 50% Boost own Max HP, 12% Boost to OD Gauge instantly'' Super Brave Burst: Scorching Violent Rage 45 powerful Fire attack on all foes (Boost damage with Hugely Probable cutting HP from all allies) and 20 powerful Fire attack on single foe, Hugely Raise own normal hits for 3 turns, Enormously Probable Evasion to self for 2 turns, Gradually Boost OD Gauge per turns for 3 turns & Additional Powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns. *''800% + 900% chance to cut 18% HP = 180% Damage/Unit, excluding self, Raise own +4 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal 100% extra damage), Boost own 50% chance to evade attack stackable, 600 OD Gauge per turns, 800% multiplier for turn's end damage'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Neverending Nightmare Dream 55 massive Fire attack on all foes (Boost Damage with Enormously Probable cutting HP from all allies), Enormously Boost own ATK and DEF for 5 turns, Enormously Boost OD Gauge instantly, Enormously Boost own raises normal hits for 4 turns, Enormously Probable Evasion to all allies for 2 turns & Enormously HP Drain for 3 turns. *''2000% + 3000% chance to cut 60% HP = 600% Damage/Unit, excluding self, 400% Boost to ATK and DEF for self, 50% Boost to OD Gauge instantly, Raise own +4 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal 200% extra damage), 50% chance to evade attack, 80% HP Drain'' OE Enhancements SP Options: Quotes OE Kiel: Nightmare Emperor Kiel Summon Quote: "Why I was... Forgotten?!!! I'll make you all remember me!!!" Fusion Quote: "More!!! I want more!!! Power to demand justice!!!" Evolution Quote: "You're all... are the one... who did this... to me!!!" Evolution Materials OE Kiel: Nightmare Emperor Kiel Evolves From: Ghost Phantom Kiel *Evolution Materials: Fire Mecha God, Fire Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Miracle Totem, Fire Totem, Fire Totem, Metal Mimic, Legend Stone *Evolution Cost: 5.000.000 Zel + 2.500.000 Karma Evolves Into: N/A |} *'Backstory:' 40 pts (out of 45) Backstory was interesting and put together well, but you could work on your wording a bit. On more than one occasion I had to reread a sentence to figure out what was being portrayed. *'Originality:' 10 pts (out of 10) 10/10, rinse and repeat. *'Grammar:' 7 pts (out of 10) As stated in the "backstory" section, you should just work on your sentence wording. *'Organization:' 10 pts (out of 10) Unit was organized, did not get lost reading through. *'Balance:' 18 pts (out of 20) Stats: 4/4 Nobody's failed this one yet. BB: 3/4 Interesting Brave Burst. Seems to be a tad on the higher power spectrum, soo... SBB: 4/4 An equally as interesting SBB. UBB: 4/4 Ahh... a satisfyingly uber-powerful UBB.. LE/ES: 3/4 Great buffer LS/ES, but leaves a bit to be desired. Seems like a niche leader unit. *'Total Points:' 85/100. . Category:Blog posts